Prism
by Aurorawhisperwind
Summary: A set of 7 themes, updated daily starting July 9th. Mostly Ichigo and Rukia, although other characters are also included.
1. Kitten

**Aurora Whisperwind:** Yay for BA and their marvellous little challenges! Dedicated to Ichigo on the occasion of his birthday, here are 7 themes. I'll post a new theme a day, the last one on Ichigo's birthday, July 15th. Let the writing begin!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Kubo Tite-san does.

* * *

**Theme1: Kitten**

The hollow unleashed a last banshee-like wail, its body already disintegrating, as Ichigo wiped its blood off on his hakama. Sheathing his ridiculously large Zanpaktou, he allowed himself a small, victorious smirk. Fourteen seconds. He really _was_ getting good at this hollow slaying business. He was not the gloating type normally, but with an annoying instructor like Rukia with her loud, endless rants about his horrible battle strategies, or his horrible battle posture, or his horrible battle swordplay or some such nonsense, he deserved to celebrate a little.

It had been only over a fortnight since he had agreed to be a substitute for her, but it felt like years. Rukia was a slave driver; it was like all she ever thought about was hollows. And when she wasn't screeching away incessantly about techniques or strategy, she was busy pretending to be the overly perfect schoolgirl. Or worse-

"What's that?"

-asking him that annoying question. He was sick and tired of answering her questions about the simplest things. Did these Shinigami live in boxes? Did they ever do anything but hollow slaying? Or was she the only insane one? Suppressing a sigh, he turned to look where she was pointing. They were in some damp alleyway in the worst part of town, and all there was around was a ton of graffiti on the dank walls and heaps of garbage everywhere. He saw nothing particularly interesting, and was about to voice that thought when she darted forward, and grabbed a small object on top of a heap of trash. "Stop touching all that" he grumbled, walking up to her to examine what she had unearthed more carefully.

It was a kitten.

More precisely it was a dying kitten. Ichigo gasped audibly as he took in the horrible sight. Barely a few weeks old, there was drying blood all over it; so much he couldn't even guess what colour it was. Dull, greenish eyes peeked out from the soggy fur, and it was mewling slowly, pathetically. Ichigo felt his heart lurch. "It is so badly injured…" Rukia said quietly, placing a hand over the mangled fur. They had to act fast. "No time for that now," he said, getting into his body at record speed and grabbing her hand. "You can't heal that fast, can you? We need to find a vet." She hesitated for a second, and then nodded. "Let's go."

---

They ran all the way to the main street, stopped half a dozen people on the way for directions and twenty-five minutes later; panted to a stop near a small clinic. By that time the little kitten was already ominously still. His heart thumping, Ichigo grabbed the tiny form out of her arms and barged in. Ignoring the exclamations of the people around, he pushed his way into the office without apology. "It's injured, badly injured. Do something." he snarled, placing the kitten on the astonished vet's desk. "Please." added a small voice, and he glanced briefly at the girl next to him, her eyes steady, apparently unmindful of the blood mixed with garbage on her dress.

After a brief pause at their sudden entrance, the old man motioned them away with alacrity "Yes, yes, but please wait outside. I'll do my best." He loudly called for a nurse who pushed them outside with a blank "Wait outside, please."

Ichigo was used to death, he had seen so many accidents and illnesses in his fifteen years. He was normally detached in emergencies that did not involve his family and friends, but somehow he couldn't stop fretting. Just a little. And through it all he gazed at Rukia's expressionless face, and secretly marvelled at her coolness. Nothing fazed her. It was downright disturbing.

It was a long wait.

---

"Please come inside now" the equally expressionless nurse motioned and he all but ran into the office. "I'm sorry," the old man said, gesturing to the little figure they had brought. It was wrapped up in a small blue blanket. Ichigo's heart sank. "We tried everything, but she was already near-death when you brought her here. Any sooner and maybe…" he trailed off, and Ichigo walked unseeingly towards the bundle. "Was she in a fight? What happened to her?" the vet asked. "We don't know…" he whispered, "We just found her on the street."

"Ahhh… well then…" the man stammered, "she was obviously a stray. Must have been attacked by an adult cat. These things happen often you know, it's a tough world out there for these little fellows… She was just unlucky," the vet continued "poor little thing." Ichigo didn't answer. The man gave him a sympathetic smile "Don't feel so bad. Both of you did your best; most people wouldn't have even cared. But there was nothing anyone could do."

---

They buried the kitten in a corner of the park, along with the blanket. Or rather, he buried it. Rukia just stood a little away from him, not moving a muscle and watching him silently. And for once, he did not feel like complaining. By the time he was done smoothing the ground and marking the grave with a stone, the sun was setting. Disregarding the 'DO NOT PICK' sign, he stole a few flowers and knelt to lay them carefully on the small mound. After a minute, he straightened up slowly and turned around to give a few flowers to Rukia. There was an odd expression on her face when she took them; it was almost too stoic, too wooden. Mechanically, she closed her fist over the flowers and knelt by the grave, but did not lay them.

He watched the light summer breeze play with the ends of her hair as she twisted the flowers around absently. The late evening's light made her pale cheek glow, and threw her blue eyes into shadow. It was almost as if he was seeing her for the first time. Several minutes later, she dropped the crushed flowers on the ground, and breathed quietly "Just unlucky" He gave a little start at the quiver in her voice. It was the first time she had sounded so low.

_Why though? She is a god of death, and must have seen so much tragedy. Why did this death touch her so deeply?_

"Yes" he answered, trying to get a fuller look of her face without moving from the spot. She lowered her head further, and her black hair fell over her eyes. Her little shoulders shook. "A stray… right?" she whispered, and he saw the tears roll down the curve of her cheek and drop quietly on the crushed flowers.

_He had never thought that she could cry. _

There was nothing to be done. He was tired, his hands were muddy, and his shirt had bloodstains on it. "Let's go home, Rukia" he said, and led her away, his eyes on the summer sunset. He did not- no, he _could_ not meet her eyes. She followed without protest.

But he would remember that day. The day she had ceased to be a mindless machine in his eyes. The day he discovered that in that artificial body of hers, there beat a human heart, with all its countless layers and emotions. The memory of those fragile shoulders shuddering to release her unspoken sorrow had lingered in his mind. Much later, that memory was another reason he _needed_ to save her. He had never asked her for whom she had cried for, along with the kitten, on that beautiful summer evening, but he wanted to know someday. But for that, she needed to live.

* * *

**Author's note:** I tried everything, but could not get the abruptness out of the chapter. It seems so disjointed, but I think it conveyed the meaning well enough. Please read and review!


	2. Isshin

**Aurora Whisperwind:** July 10th. Theme 2 is on its way!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Kubo Tite-san does.

* * *

**Theme 2: Isshin**

Kurosaki Isshin loved comics. More precisely, superhero comics. Masaki would find it most amusing, the way he never, ever missed an issue and followed about a dozen different series at once. "What's so special about them? Aren't they for kids?" she had asked once. "Ah, what do you know," he had replied "there's something magical about the power they wield… the way they alone can change the world"

Her beautiful eyes had held his gaze, and her voice was soft as she said, "You have power as well, Isshin." He had smiled thoughfully "I cannot… I cannot hold the world in my arms like them. I cannot save everyone I would like to save… it's not possible. I can't be the muscular man with the shiny smile preening in front of the hundreds of people who's lives I've made better. That's why… that's why I retreat to these dreams" She had hugged him them, suddenly, impulsively. He could still remember the smell of her hair, the tender caress of her long fingers and the warmth of her cheek.

When his son was born, he had quipped to her "_Now_ I feel like Batman or better, Phantom, in a way. A Shinigami inside, a perfectly normal father outside." Masaki had laughed then, jostling the baby in her arms who opened his eyes sleepily to gaze at his father. "A perfectly normal father indeed! Our smart little boy will figure it out before he's two" But Ichigo hadn't. Because Isshin defied his beloved comic book scripts, and had acted so idiotic in front of the children that the first thing that they had learned about their father was that he was crazy. Plain insane, annoying and silly. Anything but a superhero.

But as he had held Masaki's cold hand that night, he felt a crushing helplessness he had never felt before. He had lost the most precious person in his life, and there was nothing he could have possibly done. She had died to protect their baby, while he had stayed in the shadows. He had kissed her unmoving lips, and said a final goodbye. And as the tears from his eyes fell on the lovely face that would never light up with a smile again, he had sworn to her that he would do his utmost to protect their children. Especially the bewildered little boy who wandered on the riverbank for days after, like a lost calf desperately seeking to understand why he was torn away from his mother. The sensitive boy who had spent the next six years blaming himself.

He had never read comics again after her death. What good were they, filled with people who could swoop in at the right time and make everything right? When he was obliged to be in disguise forever, regardless of what was happening around him?

The night his little boy took the life changing decision to become a Shinigami, he had felt fear creep into his heart again. At first he wanted to hate her the girl for giving Ichigo her powers and putting him in danger. His view changed however, on Masaki's death anniversary, when he found out what an unbelievable burden of guilt Ichigo was carrying around. He finally had a chance to kick his son back into his senses, though most of the healing was because of Rukia, who silently stood behind a tree and watched over Ichigo. At that moment, he was felt grateful, more indebted to her than anyone else, for giving his son a chance to mend his heart.

Although he was proud to see how earnest and dedicated Ichigo was to his duty, he knew what all this would lead to. The temporary heaven his son and the beautiful young Shinigami had constructed for themselves would not last long. His hunch was right, and he had watched painfully as his boy sank into a depression once again.

He knew that Ichigo would go after her. Urahara had assured him that everything had gone according to the plan, and Ryuuken's boy and Yoruichi were going with him as well. Yet, as he waited on the cold roof for his son to slip away into the night, he felt as trapped and as disheartened as on the night Masaki died. Once again, another precious person was running headlong into danger to save someone they loved. And once again, he was in disguise.

* * *

**Author's note:** Please read and review!


	3. Beach

**Aurora Whisperwind:** July 11th. Theme 3!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Kubo Tite-san does.

* * *

**Theme 3: Beach**

Dear diary,

Yet again, in your pages, my beloved, I seek refuge from cruel fate. The world thinks of me as nothing but an annoying joker and jester, but you, YOU alone know the sensitive poet's soul that lies within me, Asano Keigo! Alas, why is it that I must hide my true self???

Ahem.

Anyway, what I am about to relate to you may be shocking and incredulous, but believe me, it's true.

**ICHIGO** HAS A **GIRLFRIEND**.

Climaxes of horror!!!! It burns, even to think of it! And I never would have known if it weren't for today's ruined trip to the beach. I NEVER would have known! Can you believe the treachery? I am his best friend, but even that scheming four-eyed Ishida seems to know more about Ichigo's life than me. It's a conspiracy! I feel **so** left out. And who is that girl, you ask? None other than **the** reincarnated elven princess descended from heaven, Kuchiki Rukia-chan. That bastard. He doesn't deserve to be awarded with a beauty like her, that coarse, foul-mouthed devil!

I suppose you want to know what happened today. Sure you do, you just want to laugh at me, like all those other mean people! Well, I hope you'll be happy with this entry.

We had all planned to go to the beach for a day, seeing as it's autumn and the weather's lovely. By we, I mean that Kurosaki-san had planned the trip with the family, and kindly asked some of Ichigo's friends to be present. And that is how I, Mizuiro, Sado, Four-eyes, the beautiful goddess Inoue-san, her bodyguard Arisawa, Chizuru-san and (it hurts to write her name) Rukia-chan ended up at the beach along with Kurosaki-san, Ichigo and his sisters.

Kurosaki-san managed to surprise all of us, though. He took us to a small, sheltered cove with absolutely nothing but a tiny shack in it. It was lonely, quiet and so romantic! Don't get too excited Diary- something has to always go wrong when we make plans, right? It was pelting with rain. It never rains at this time! Our lovely beach plans (and the golden chance of seeing Inoue-san in a bikini!) ruined, we retreated to the shack with our picnic baskets and other stuff. There we sat, (but not dispiritedly, for Kurosaki-san and I are fine entertainers) hoping for the rain to end soon. Everyone formed little groups of their own- Four-eyes with a fat book, Mizuiro on the phone, Chad playing with a bedraggled puppy, Kurosaki-san with his daughters playing tag, the girls in their own world and I, the wretched street clown, entertaining an invisible audience.

Oh, and Ichigo frowned. As always. He scowled on the way, before lunch, during lunch, after lunch, god! What was the point of coming all the way there if he was just going to mope as usual? Anyway, we had a lovely lunch cooked by Yuzu-chan and a loud game of charades (Kurosaki-san's team won. Woe is me) after. Even Chad played, which is why we lost. We had planned to play cards too, but Inoue-san fell asleep, adorably I may add, in Arisawa's lap depriving us of a very active and enthusiastic player. A quiet then settled, and everyone went back to what they were doing before lunch (except Four-eyes, who never had let go of his book) Ichigo had gone out into the rain sometime before, I think, I hardly noticed until Rukia-chan left silently. I wanted to bask in her presence, so I followed her. It was not because I was scared of Arisawa shooting daggers at me for staring at Inoue-san or anything.

So… where was I? Oh yes, following Rukia-chan. Imagine my horror when she walked rapidly in the pouring rain towards the trees a short distance away, and all to reach that Ichigo who was leaning on an old, broken wicket fence! He must have been crazy, sitting in the rain (though protected by the trees) for so long. Lucky it was raining though, because I wasn't noticed at all! By this time, I admit I was overwhelmed with curiosity. No one willingly seeks Ichigo out, except a select few, like Mizuiro and me.

"What's with you?" Rukia-chan asked, in a voice quite unlike her. It was so much deeper and _ruder_! Hidden in the itchy bushes behind them, I could catch every word. "Nothing" Ichigo shrugged. Typical. "Why did you take off after lunch like that? Is something wrong?" she persisted. She should know that he never answers sometimes, even though you maybe screaming your lungs out at him. "No reason, really. I just wanted to come out here." he said, giving no explanation.

"Come back inside" She said, "It's raining so hard". That concerned angel of a woman! He grunted in reply, but made no effort to move. She waited for a while, then touched his shoulder gently and said "Ichigo". Can you believe that? Ichigo! Proper, polite, Rukia-chan addressing a guy by his first name! I was going to die of a heart attack when Ichigo suddenly spoke. "We came here a long time ago, with mom. It was my first time seeing the ocean. I remember how awed I was… it was so blue and so big."

"It is pretty amazing." She said, her voice lighter. I was then in a state of shock as I had never heard Ichigo speak so wistfully about his past, and that too, to a GIRL!!! However, that was not all, as their exchange further was so much more shocking! "Oh yeah, that's right… this is your first time seeing the ocean too, right?" he asked her, and then continued, "I wish it wasn't raining though. The day we came here, the sun was shining on the water, the seagulls where hopping about everywhere, we had a fun picnic with lots of games… it was a great day"

"I was so scared of the water," he said, after a pause "Yuzu and Karin weren't. Dad and those two had fun splashing, and I wouldn't go at all. The old man tried to tease me into it, but I was frightened to death and miserable. So mom told those three to go ahead while she held me, wiped my tears and told me that it didn't matter that I was scared _now_. And that next year, I would actually swim here while she cheered me on"

I knew that next year probably didn't happen as his mother died. Rukia-chan seemed to know it too, as all she did was sidestep a little closer to him. Seriously though, I never thought that Ichigo could blab for so long without pause. "There's a strange sort of peace here. It's like time has no meaning… like nothing ever changes" she said, her voice so low I barely caught it "It's almost surreal."

"Next time, maybe…" he mused, and turned to look at her. Finally, he seemed to realise that she had no umbrella and was dripping wet. "You're all wet," he said, taking off his jacket and beckoned her to come closer. What a gentleman. Pah.

"I'm not nursing you if you get sick" he finished, sounding more like the snarling Ichigo I know. "Bah. I don't fall sick" she sneered "and even if I did, Yuzu would be a much better nurse than you. You'll probably make my illness worse… and maybe I'll die!!!" She's so sweet, that Rukia-chan. Knows just how to cheer people up.

"Shut up, will you. Stop being such a drama queen" he retorted, drawing her small form to his chest and wrapping the jacket around her with a care that was _not_ reflected in his words. He kept his arms around her though, that sly bastard. "Next time, let's get Ishida to make cake for us. He's supposed to be a really good cook." she said, her voice all muffled. I couldn't even see her, just Ichigo's back. "Yeah right." he snorted. "Your baking is pretty good too though… the brownies last week were ugly, but tasted all right" And that was it. Silence, for the next twenty-nine minutes, until I recovered enough to make a dash to the shack and compose myself. Don't you see Diary? They are not only obviously going out, but also, THEY LIVE TOGETHER!!!!

Excuse me while I scream into my pillow so that my sister doesn't hear me.

Phew. I'm so glad that's out of my system. I feel much better now. And you know what, I'm even happy. Ichigo's been through a lot, and I'm really happy that he's found someone so wonderful. I should keep this secret of his, until he's ready. Goodbye then, Diary. Sleep well.

Ah, who am I kidding? Time to broadcast this scene along with tons of embellishments of my own to everyone within a three hundred mile radius! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** Hmmm… not sure how I feel about it. Ichigo may be OOC, but I think he can be mellow and talkative sometimes. Especially with Rukia. Please read and review!


	4. Champagne

**Aurora Whisperwind:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Kubo Tite-san does.

July 12th. Theme 4

* * *

**Theme 4: Champagne**

Flipping through a magazine, her legs dangling from the comfortable corner of Ichigo's closet, Rukia chanced upon a glossy picture which had always fascinated her since she had first seen it in the real world. It was an ad for a line of fancy clothing, but that did not interest her- it was the beautiful glass the model held in her hand, filled with a warm, honey-like liquid. She had always wanted to ask Ichigo what it was, but never actually got around to do it- more important things had got in the way. And as the orange haired boy was right in front of her now, lying down on his bed and reading a fat book, she decided it was time to know.

"Oh that? Must be champagne," he said lazily, after a look at the ad "funny you should notice that when they're trying to emphasize the clothes." He smirked and handed the magazine back to her. "What's so special about it?" she asked him, still staring, mesmerized by the image. "Don't know, really. There's a lot of fuss about drinking it on joyous occasions, you know… sort of like a… a symbol of celebration" he answered, putting his book aside and propping himself up with an elbow.

"What's with the sudden interest?" he asked her, smirking again "You want to try it or something?" He was definitely in a good mood if he was being this chatty. "Bah" she retorted, "What very silly things you humans come up with! Alcohol is alcohol. It's just a way of losing your senses and self-respect and doing horrifying things and then not remembering a thing afterwards. What's so celebration-inducing about that?"

He laughed. "Wow, you sure are anti-alcohol," he said, ruffling her hair hard enough to make it fall all over her face "What's the matter? Did something you regret now… like tell baboon-boy he's hot?" She reddened. "You sure are in a frivolous mood today" she replied unsteadily, turning her crimson face away and avoiding his bait. Nothing stupid like that had happened, of course. The time she had gotten drunk illegally was mortifying, not embarrassing. She had thrown up in Nii-sama's closet on a mad impulse. It was a nightmare afterwards. The less said about it, the better.

"Ohhhh… I believe you." he drawled, picking up his book again. She sat next to him, a little stumped by his sudden withdrawal from the battle. After five minutes of uncomfortable (for her) silence, she finally confessed in a low voice. Though she was looking at the bedspread, she clearly felt him look at her incredulously for a moment before bursting into mad, uncontrollable laughter. Rukia felt like a big moron, telling him. "Oh shut up, will you!" she snapped, kicking him hard, off the bed. That did not deter him, he continued laughing hysterically. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE, YOU BASTARD!!!! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TELL ANYONE!!! SHUT UP!!!" she screamed, throwing his book at his face.

Whether it was the blow or the fact that she had raised her voice high enough to let the whole town know she was in his room, he stopped. Still smirking, he sat up and suddenly pulled her hard, into his lap. Raising her red, embarrassed face with a hand, he came closer, so close that his mouth was inches away from hers. After a pause, while his amused eyes bored into hers, he whispered "Nah. I won't tell anyone" and withdrew. She stared at him, taken aback by this unexpected physical closeness that left her breathing hard. He released her and climbed back on to the bed, taking up his book again. "Great blackmail material" he said from behind the book, a sparkle in his brown eyes. "Bastard" she cursed again, getting her magazine and retreating to her closet. She looked at him once more as she clambered back, he was still smiling. And she knew then that a million litres of champagne wouldn't be enough to celebrate this one afternoon, the way his easy, carefree laugh had made her heart sing.

* * *

**Author's note:** A casual, light-hearted story. Please read and review!


	5. Kuchiki's party

**Aurora Whisperwind:** July 13th. Theme 5. Spoiler alert!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Kubo Tite-san does.

* * *

**Theme 5: Kuchiki's party**

Within a few days of Aizen's betrayal and the big rescue attempt of the abused princess Kuchiki Rukia by the orange haired maniac called Kurosaki Ichigo, rumours had spread faster than wildfire all across Soul Society, each more unfavourable than the rest. Naturally, almost all of them showed the Kuchiki clan in poor light, vilifying them and making a young god out of Kurosaki Ichigo. The clan elders were _not_ pleased. Therefore, without further delay, a still recuperating Ichigo was forced into a party thrown in his honour, courtesy, the Kuchiki clan.

Ichigo was not happy either. He was still injured, and did not think being introduced to everyone of those pansy nobles by a stone faced, badly-injured-but-still-standing-straight Kuchiki Byakuya was relaxing at all. Moreover, Rukia seemed to be in a funny mood. He had noticed that she seemed worried and unhappy ever since the whole rescue, but did not push her. That night he had intended to spend with her and find out what was wrong, but they sprung this whole party thing at him, irritating him beyond measure.

Throughout the introductions, he kept his eyes on her, watching her closely. Not that there was much to watch. She just sat slumped in corner, ignoring everyone who approached her. The second he was free to leave, he dashed across to where she was, while Byakuya scowled disapprovingly at him once before turning away. "Rukia" he said, in a low voice when he reached her. She lifted her head, and smiled weakly at him "Ichigo… did Nii-sama introduce you to everyone? It was nice of him to throw such an elaborate party for you and-"

"Forget the stupid party" he said brusquely, cutting her off "What's wrong?" Her eyes widened, and she looked away hurriedly, whispering a terse "Nothing." He sighed. "Rukia… look, I know there's something that's been bothering you for a long time now. I've waited long enough, I think… but if you feel you can handle it yourself, I won't ask you again" he said and walked away, looking for the others. Inoue and Ishida were sparkling, happily mingling with everyone. Chad stood in a corner as well, listening intently to the weird captain with the pink robe. He looked around to see where Renji was, but couldn't find him.

Avoiding a couple of gushing noble women, he was just about to run to Yoruichi-san when a hand touched his wrist. "I'm sorry" Rukia said, looking intently into his eyes briefly before turning away. "You don't have to apologize. And don't force yourself to talk to me if you don't want to" he said, touching her hand lightly with his own. She shook her head. "I did want to talk to you, especially you… considering what's happened." she said. "I'm listening" he said, walked slowly to a side of the huge room, settling down on a chair and drawing another one for her. She sat down beside him, and took a deep breath "It's about the Shiba clan."

---

"Worried much? Let the lovebirds coo together while they can" the dark-skinned, amber-eyed woman told him, a sly note in her voice. "I am not even looking at them" Kuchiki Byakuya stated coolly, turning to look at her. "Well excuse me for misunderstanding your intentions, Byakuya-bo" she said, taking a large gulp of the drink in her hand. "Still" she continued, "It was pretty much hellish, what your guest-of-honour went through to rescue his girl, ne? And for Rukia-chan, it must feel so amazing- one second you're about to die and then suddenly, your hero appears and defies the whole nasty world prosecuting you! And all the while looking maddeningly sexy!! A treatment like that'll sweep any girl off her feet… you had better prepare to lose your sister soon."

"What a pity nothing like that ever happened to me" she mourned, after a pause. "You must have swept Urahara off his feet" he replied, and she smiled. "Know about that, eh?" she said, finishing her drink and putting the glass aside. Crossing her arms defiantly, she asked him "Do you blame me?"

"No," he answered shortly, "you did what you had to do. Anyway, you did end up being proved right." She smiled again, but this time a little bitterly. "What's the point of it now? It's not going to give all those years back… not that I'm regretting it or anything."

"I understand that Soi Fong was very upset" he said, finishing his own drink and sitting down in a nearby chair. "Naturally" she replied, closing her eyes, as if in pain. "I didn't really want to go without telling her, but there was no time…" she continued. A long silence ensued.

"A hundred years is a long time" he whispered, breaking the spell. "A lot has changed" she agreed, sighing. "I'm sorry, Byakuya-bo," she said, after a small pause, "I never imagined that you would go through so much… but I am proud of you. The way you've ended up to be someone with character, not one of those disgusting morons without a spine or a thought of their own."

He smiled. "Only a fool would have let a precious gem like her go" he said, a little wistfully. Her expression softened, and she placed a light hand on his arm. "Don't be sorry for me, Yoruichi," he said, "I cherished every moment of those five years. I regret nothing… and I would do the same thing a hundred times." She squeezed his arm. "I know you would," she replied.

"I've missed you." He said briefly, in a barely audible tone. "I know" she replied, and walked away to join Chad, Ukitake and Kyouraku, leaving him to stare after her.

---

"Just apologize to them" Ichigo said, standing up to take a drink from the tray a servant was carrying. "Drink" he said, putting the glass in her trembling hand. She obeyed him and took a swig, spluttering a little. Instinctively, he put a hand on her back and thumped it. She coughed, struggled to say something, and coughed again. "It's ok," he said, patting her gently and then removing his hand as they were attracting curious stares, "calm down and shut up for a second."

He sat down again, next to her and waited in silence. "I've thought of apologizing for a long time but… I was too afraid to face them again." She said in a shaky voice. "She knew who we rescuing you know, Kuukaku-san" he said, "but she still helped. She didn't have to. I still think she's scary, but she'll understand."

She nodded. "Then it's settled" he said, "Come on, let's go find the others. I want to know just what Ishida's been blabbing all this while."

* * *

**Author's notes: **I think Rukia did tell Ichigo about Kaein. Otherwise how did he know she would be at Kuukaku's place at the end of the SS arc? Also, Byakuya is a little OOC. But I'm begging to be excused as Yoruichi was an important person in his life when he was a kid, someone he was normal with. Please do read and review! Lot's of people are faving, but I don't get any reviews! I would love feedback, please!


	6. Homework

**Aurora Whisperwind:** July 14th. Theme 6. Nooooo, it's almost over!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Kubo Tite-san does.

* * *

**Theme 6: Homework**

"Alright you brats, I have a fun new assignment for you all" Oochi-sensei barked from her desk on a crisp Monday morning. Most of the class gasped audibly, sensei's assignments were mostly embarrassing and painful- never fun. Like the time she had made them juggle three watermelons or the time where she laid live coal in the class and made them jump across it. Or even worse, the latest assignment where she paired people up and made one in the team them draw the other one nude.

Disregarding the anxious murmurs, the demon lady cleared her throat and began "Okay, so I made thirty-five chits and put them all in this bowl. All of you will come up and pick a chit each. Start!"

"Overcoming my worst fear?" read Ichigo, an annoyed expression on his face, upon receiving his chit. "Is that what you got? Mine is strange 'The most emotionally draining moment of my life.' Are we supposed to write essays or something?" Rukia mused, peeping to see what he got. "Essays? No, it can't be that easy" Ichigo murmured, taking her chit absent-mindedly and looking into it. He shuddered at the memory of the last one- he had been paired with Keigo, and had the dreaded duty of painting him naked. His father had insisted on framing it and hanging it on the clinic wall, proudly telling anyone who looked at it that his beloved little son had painted it with his own two hands, until Ichigo went insane and burned it. He shook his head violently, trying to bury that unsavoury memory into oblivion.

Oochi-sensei did not leave them long in suspense. "Attention again, morons!" she shouted, when all of them had finished picking and comparing, "You must have noticed by now that there are only four types of chits. Here's what you have to do- you all have to act out your topic. Alone, although props are allowed. Make sure it finishes in ten to fifteen minutes. Got it? "

"Like a play? Are you out of your mind sensei? I have to re-enact 'The day I felt like an ass' in front of everyone?" Keigo whined loudly, earning a "What the heck Asano, you got the easiest topic! All you have to do is do what you always do! Che" from her.

Mizuiro snorted as she continued "Now, no excuses! Do the assignment; or I'll fail you! By the way, there must be a number on the chit. If it is one, you do it tomorrow. If two, you do it the day after. And so on. Now get out, all of you! Class dismissed!"

--

"Damn" Ichigo cursed on the way home, "I got a three. That gives me two days… and I have such a stupid topic!"

"Listen to you whine" Rukia said, "I got a two. And an even creepier topic. You help me, Ichigo." It was a command, not a request. Ichigo's blood boiled. "I'm not helping you; I have my own problems to attend to. For once, can't you do homework on your own?" She gave him a death glare, but did not retort. "Overcoming my worst fear indeed… I don't have any fears!" he complained. She snorted "Yeah right, as if. You have tons of fears"

"Name one" he challenged, glaring at her. "I can" she retorted, "Off the top of my head... let's see…oh yes! What about your whole image thing? Losing that is one of your worst fears, ne? Your thing is easy- just let Kon come to school and there you have it!"

"Shut up" he growled, squirming inwardly at her accurate guess "I don't care about things like that. And you're the last person to talk about my image. Didn't you have a princess one at your academy thing?"

"I didn't choose it" she snapped, her voice cold. "Whatever" he huffed, and kicked a rock on the way. Neither of them exchanged another word the entire way home.

--

Wednesday came, and Ichigo still had no clue about what to do. Worse still, he had no clue about what Rukia was going to do. He just hoped that she wouldn't do anything stupid that would compromise all of them. Most of the class, unsure and afraid about what was expected had done pretty badly. Ishida however, had very slyly brought his girly knitting things, sat in front of them and silently did something for fifteen minutes. He ended up with some furry thing, which he claimed was 'The accomplishment he was most proud of.' Inoue got the same topic, but her play was so garbled and confusing and filled with implausible events; that none of them understood her, except sensei who gave her full marks.

All too soon, Tatsuki was finishing her own mono-act about how she won some juniors competition, beating a dummy to dust as she progressed. Rukia was next, and Ichigo felt his heart rate double and then quadruple when she hauled a huge wooden thing that looked all too familiar. And when she wheeled in a gigantic Chappy statue made out of cardboard, wearing a black outfit with obvious _orange_ hair, Ichigo's mind went blank with the realization.

_She was actually going to re-enact his rescue of her from the Soukyoku. _

Too shocked to react, he sat back dumbly as she began a fumbling explanation "In the summer I was kidnapped by the, ah, the Yakuza who um, who wanted my brother to pay a huge ransom." The class stared as well, dazed at the monstrous size of her props. "So they tied me up to this big wooden cross" she continued, clambering up the pillar and attaching her hand to what looked like a _handcuff _attached to the top. "Anyway, I was helpless, like now" she plodded on, uncaring of her response as she somehow attached the other handcuff as well. Now she was actually dangling two feet off the ground. One of the girls, Mizuki or something like that now took control of the Chappy-him.

"Ne, that sort of looks like Kurosaki-kun" someone piped up, and Rukia reddened. "Of course not, it was um, a uh… a stranger who wore a bunny mask" she defended, most unconvincingly. "Anyway, I was like this when Ichi- that is, the masked Chappy man stopped-"

That was it. He couldn't take it any more. Kicking his chair aside so hard it crashed into the guy's behind him, Ichigo stomped to the front of the class. Ignoring Mihana, who screamed and ran away on his approach, he took a deep breath and hit one of the pillars. It broke easily, and he proceeded to break the other one as well. He caught the dazed girl, still handcuffed to her broken wooden frame, and kissed her. Hard. She mumbled something in surprise, and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Ignoring her slight gasp, he tightened his hold as he ran one hand through her hair, while his other one remained securely at her waist.

Five breathless minutes later, he pulled away and announced to the dumbstruck class and sensei "Alright, both our assignments are done".

Oochi-sensei spluttered weakly as he dumped the red-faced Shinigami in his arms unceremoniously on the ground and stomped out, dragging _the masked Chappy man_ with him for good measure.

He didn't care how he was going to get the cash, but he was paying a visit to Urahara to buy the most powerful memory modifier the man had, that very afternoon. Either that, or pray that the shock had killed his entire class. And sensei. And Rukia.

* * *

**Authors' note:** I did have an assignment like this in school, a long time ago. It was a lot of fun, and I thought it would be funny if our little lovebirds kissed in public. Do read and review! Please!!!


	7. Bed

**Aurora Whisperwind:** July 15th! Happy birthday, Ichigo! We all love you! Out of the two themes- Obon/Bed, I chose bed.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Kubo Tite-san does.

* * *

**Theme 7: Bed**

Oddly enough, the location that featured in most of her dreams was Ichigo's room. Everything about it, the way the sunlight would stream in through the window and hit Ichigo's sleeping face, the way the whole room seemed to smell of him, even when he wasn't around. The piles of magazines and manga she had hidden in the closet, the small hoard of juice boxes, ramen and chips she had put away in a box atop the closet, even the texture of the sheets spread in her small sleeping space remained etched in her memory.

And she missed them sorely. There was no regretting her decision to stay in Seireitei, yet somewhere deep within her, she wanted to give it all up and go home. The Kuchiki mansion, with all its impersonal beauty, the servants who granted her every wish even before it was spoken, her own room with all the privacy she could wish for, all these things made the tugging, aching pain in her heart grow worse.

The most vivid memory was of one Tuesday afternoon when she had gotten home from school before him. It was a very hot day, and her uniform was soaked with sweat. She wanted to change from her school clothes as soon as she stepped in, but somehow felt too lazy to move. Without taking off her socks, she had flopped down on his bed, taking care to keep her feet on the ground. Ichigo was a real stickler for rules in his room, and she was in no mood to get lectured, so she took care not to crease his sheets. A scorching breeze was blowing in through the large window, and the dust motes were floating lazily, catching the sun in a way to make the very air sparkle.

It was a warm, comforting feeling, and without warning her eyes had closed. Vaguely, she had wondered again if this was how it would feel to be in Ichigo's arms. He touched her rarely, but the thought had crawled in one day, and had stayed. The last thing she had done before falling completely asleep was to put her feet up and bury her face in his pillow, all the while breathing in his scent.

When she had woken up the next morning, he was already dressed and about to leave for breakfast. "Oh good, you're up" he had said casually, his face expressionless "get ready fast or we'll be late." And with that, he had slammed the door behind him and left, leaving her confused and alone on his bed. Just why he hadn't woken her when he had gotten home was a puzzle in itself. He had definitely not slept next to her, but there was a blanket thrown haphazardly across her body. Her socks were missing, and somehow that had made her blush.

It had ended there, but each time Rukia thought about that day she had wanted to go back in time, back to his room, back in his bed. The voice in her mind kept insisting that it was _Ichigo_ she missed more than his room, but she ignored it during the day. And every night as she lay down in her empty bed, she would welcome the familiar dreams that would haunt her till dawn broke.

* * *

**Author's note:** well, that's that. The end of this collection of themes. I will honestly confess that I had no idea what I was doing there. This theme wrote itself, in a way. Do read and review!


End file.
